High School Wars
by PingPong Girl
Summary: Sorry but I don't intend to have a peace treaty with you bastards." "Well, guess this'll have to do..." He whispered hotly and leaned down and crushed his lips into hers.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, if not; I wouldn't be studying stuff like tangents and rational algebraic expressions. I would be in a classy hotel room, immersing myself in a steamy Jacuzzi with rose petals while All American Rejects bombards the room in cool music and after my boyfriend (some hot n' handsome rich ass musician) will play Superhuman in the white grand piano and we'll sing it together and he'll tease me on how ugly my voice is and I'll punch him in the face and we laugh it off…(slaps myself) hay….welcome back to the real world…**

**-**

**-**

**High School Wars**

_**-**_

_**By: BloodyRozze**_

-

"_Let's play a lovegame…"_

_-Lady Gaga-_

-

-

Lady Alice Women Seminary is a prestigious finishing school for wealthy young women soon to be governesses, or well bred future wives of wealthy nobles. A well disciplined school known for its exemplary high standard curriculum on etiquette and the arts.

-

-

_**At the Seminary…**_

"WHAT THE HELL?!!!" A beautiful, auburn waist length haired girl with moving chocolate eyes wearing the Seminary's signature navy blue dress with a maroon tie, screamed.

So much for 'A well disciplined school known for its exemplary high standard curriculum on etiquette'.

"It's all true Mikan-sama!" Some girl urged.

The girl, pertained as Mikan, massaged her temples and slumped back into her chair.

Then, she stood up and approached the girl and lifted her chin as flowers and sparkles embezzled the two in a romantic position.

"Thank you my beautiful blue rose. I am sorry for blowing up like that." Mikan smiled handsomely as the pitiful girl before her had hearts in her eyes.

"Anything for you my prince!" She squealed as Mikan gave her one last smile, turned around and flicked her gorgeous brown curls.

The poor girl, because of over excess of happiness more than her body could handle, with a dazed expression, went unconscious.

Mikan flicked her fingers and two nurses carried the girl to the infirmary.

"You know, sooner or later you'll get suspended for almost killing these noisy fan girls." Her best friend, Hotaru Imai, daughter of a highly paid mechanical engineer and a baroness said while sipping her tea.

"Shut up." Mikan hissed in a terribly annoyed voice.

"No need to get worked up over such a trivial matter my dear." Nonoko Ogasawara, a well educated and mature future governess whose noble parents were somewhere venturing in Germany, calmly stated as she continued to read her book about Chemistry.

"Yes, it'll be fun!" Anna Unemomiya, yelled in anticipation as she placed a plate full of cookies on the round table.

"I just hope they wouldn't be meddlesome." Misaki Harada

"But really? Even with our reputation we can't even stop this from happening. I absolutely despise this feeling of inferiority." Sumire Shouda slammed her fist on the wall and fussed over her perfectly manicured nails after. "Oh great, I broke a nail!"

"Stupidity hurts, doesn't it? Permy?" Hotaru muttered.

"Would everyone just shut up?!" Mikan spoke out with authority. They obliged knowing her capability as the future heiress of the Sakura household and probably not just that, but also her inhumane strength which exceeds by far that of an average male. She wasn't a mere rich girl that sews and curtsies, everyone knows that. And that's the reason why she's idolized and treated as the Prince in their school in the first place.

"What do you want to do with them?" Hotaru asked.

A mischievous grin graced Mikan's innocent features.

Her friends, taking the hint, grinned knowingly.

Good girls gone bad.

-

-

Black Rolff Academy is a world renowned school for breeding the future rulers and greatest nobles there are in society. It is a male populated school which focuses on teaching politics and physical education to these handsome young masters that will become future inheritors of their family's name and eventually worm their way to the high social status. Even males of the royal family attend this institution. With its untainted and well preserved reputation since the early fifteenth century the Academy is known for being the best.

_**At the Academy…**_

A handsome lad with messy raven hair and tantalizing bloody eyes slept on a tree branch with his hands at his back cradling his head and his manga covering his manly chiseled face.

"Natsume." Called a pretty boy, who could easily be mistaken for a girl with his blonde hair and dazzling oceanic eyes.

The handsome lad squirmed, sat up and ruffled his hair.

"What?" He said in a bored tone.

"Still hung-over from last night I see." His best friend smiled.

Natsume smirked. "He, Ruka. You really are wasting your time keeping your innocent act up. You're missing out on the beautiful things the world has to offer."

He jumped down from the branch as his tousled hair swayed with the wind.

Ruka wrapped his arm around his best bud.

"Sorry but I'm not interested in cheap sluts." He said as the two chuckled and punched each other playfully.

"Nastume-sama~!"

Natsume stopped dead on his tracks.

Natsume's face wrinkled with disgust.

"What do you want, gay?" He said towards the guy wearing a pink shirt with his face printed in front and was wearing a leg hair exposing skirt.

The guy, or gay, turned beet red and ran towards him.

"Nat-su-me-kun~! I have something to tell you~!" But before the man could lunge himself towards the irritated Natsume, a foot made contact to his cheek and bashed him to the wall, cracking it in the process.

Natsume sighed in relief.

"Nice hit, Tsubasa." He grinned at his other pal who was smiling amusingly at his work of art. Namely, the bleeding gay, who was idiotically smiling in content.

"Tsu-ba-sa's foot…touched my cheek….I'm so…happy…" the gay guy mumbled as he cried waterfall tears.

"That homo gives me the creeps." Tsubasa shivered.

"You're not the only one." Natsume and Ruka said in unison and pointed at the group of fan boys who were hiding behind some bush and was stealing glances and photos at them like perverts.

"They've been stalking me twenty four seven." Natsume said, "And even stole my boxers."

"At least they just stole it. They made a flag out of mine." Ruka said annoyed.

Tsubasa snickered and smiled boyishly.

"Yeah well, at least they didn't sell it on some auction and guess to whom it ended up with? His grandson obsessed grandfather. He practically sniffs it in front of me. It's whack man." Natsume and Ruka smirked as Tsubasa put on a sour face.

"Hey guys." Mochu, Koko and Yuu greeted as they huddled together beneath the shade of the Sakura tree.

"We've got radical news." Mochu announced excitedly.

"It's damn awesome man. We finally go co-ed." Koko rejoiced and did a high five with Mochu.

"I find it disturbing. Gays are one thing but adding a whole population of women? It'll be a burden." Yuu brought his glasses up to bridge of his nose and sighed.

"What you're saying is that we're just too handsome, am I right?" Tsubasa raised his brow.

"Nah, fucking hot is a better description." Koko grinned smugly.

Ruka elbowed Natsume who was having an evil glint in his eye.

"I know what you're thinking. And c'mon, these girls are preppy posh ones. Totally not your type." Ruka discouraged.

"Hey who was the one who said cheap girls suck? These babes are spoiled, rich brats. Making them an equally perfect target." Natsume licked his lips.

"Then, let's hunt a toy of our own? What do you say boys?" Tsubasa suggested.

"Grand idea." They chorused, except Yuu who simply gave up and joined in.

-

-

"_Get ready, boys/girls, you don't know what hits you."_ Mikan and Natsume thought with a smug grin plastered across their faces.

**-**

**-**

**Waaa….sorry, I lied about the 300lb beauty being my last fanfic….this'll be my last!!! I just can't control my hands from typing…but I promise I'll update each one as fast as I can!**

**Oh yeah and the setting of this fanfic is sorta like that of the Victorian age. But in a more modern way of speaking, so sorry about that. I just can't help myself. **

**I'll be looking forward to your reviews!!!**


End file.
